Rudy
Rudy was the first Klown that Mike and Debbie saw,The Brother of Magori,and is the secondary antagonist of the film and is one of the most frequently-seen Klowns in the film. He was also the second Klown to appear on screen, (the first being Jumbo). He has bright red hair, blue eyebrows, a blue and purple striped outfit, and carries a bag, which probably contains popcorn. He was first seen carrying a cotton candy cocoon into the storage room and hanging it next to the others. He heard Mike and Debbie knock over a jar, so he grabbed a Popcorn Bazooka and shot at the humans, then joined Spikey in using a balloon pooch to hunt them down. Rudy and Spikey were both knocked down by Mike's car, but were unhurt. Rudy then accompanied the other Klowns into Crescent Cove, where he briefly pretended to be an animated storefront dummy, (there was an animated gorilla dummy already on display), as two young women walked by. He was next seen assisting Shorty in collecting items from the shop for unknown reasons. Rudy was seen knocking down umbrellas and clumsily (and loudly) grabbing seemingly random items from the shelves, frightening the store owner, Mr. Mart, who called the police. Shorty in his curiosity accidentally sprayed a white substance onto Rudy’s face, causing him to lose his balance and fall. When last seen at the store, Rudy had piled up various items into a cart and was at the checkout counter. Either he or Shorty, judging from the screams heard by Officer Mooney over the telephone, then killed Mr. Myers. Rudy, Bibbo, and Slim later attacked Debbie in her room and captured her in a balloon. Rudy then joined Slim, Bibbo, Chubby, and Shorty in taking a ride in the Klown Kar with Debbie (trapped in a balloon and tied to the bumper), then killing off an annoying policeman with corrosive pies. Rudy also came out when Debbie, Mike, and Dave were discovered in the Big Top and was the closest to hitting Mike in the highest row until Mike pushed him off. He was last seen leaving with the rest of the Klowns when their leader Klownzilla came in. Rudy’s face is visible on The Dickies’ album’s front cover for the film’s theme song. He also appears in their music video for the song, taking the place of the lead singer at the microphone (though the voice remains the same). He Looks Like Magori. SOTA Toys has released an action figure of Rudy (called simply "Klown" on the packaging) He comes with a Popcorn Bazooka, a cotton candy cocoon, (with a visible human face) , and a base with a pillar and hook to hang the cocoon. Dialogue Rudy is the only Klown to have demonstrated that the Klowns actually speak a language of their own in spite of hardly ever talking even to each other. He spoke something that is pronounced "Malloona" to Spikey who was at the time constructing a balloon pooch to hunt down Mike & Debbie. It probably meant, "hurry". Rudy also spoke something that was pronounced "Bumblebee" to the other Klowns marching with him to Crescent Cove after he, Bibbo and Spikey failed to catch Mike and Debbie. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Klowns Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Killer Klowns Category:Killer Klowns from Outer Space